This invention relates to hand trucks, and in particular, to hand trucks convertible to four-wheeled vehicles.
Heretofore, interconvertible hand truck-wagons which have been proposed have provided a set of caster wheels at the upper portion of the hand truck, permitting the hand truck to be horizontally disposed and used as a flatbed wagon. This arrangement has not been entirely satisfactory in that caster wheels are dificult to steer, particularly if the weight being supported by the flatbed wagon is great, as would be the case, for example, in moving a piano or the like by such flatbed wagon.
In other uses of convertible hand truck-wagons, it is desirable to have a wagon with a bottom and sides so that small items can be stacked and held within the wagon. Heretofore, no interconvertible hand truck wagon proposed makes provision for a wagon with bottom and sides.
The present invention is a convertible hand truck-wagon comprising a hand truck with outwardly extending handles and a front wheel assembly demountably fastenable to the handles to form a wagon having steerable front wheels. The hand truck is further adapted to receive a body member and bottom member which form the sides and bottom respectively, of the wagon.
It is a principle object of this invention to provide an interconvertible hand truck-wagon which is easily steered and which can be equipped with bottom and sides.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wagon convertible from a hand truck adapted to receive a seat for use as a push cart coaster.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hand truck adapted for carrying various types of accessories such as a golf bag, fertilizer spreader, etc.